


Savior Sister

by KwIl



Series: Commissions [8]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones
Genre: Blow Jobs, Creampie, Cum Swallowing, F/M, Facials, Hand Jobs, Incest Kink, Kissing, Neck Kissing, Reader-Insert, Vaginal Sex, Wingplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:01:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27200809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KwIl/pseuds/KwIl
Summary: When set you set out from Caer Pelyn, hoping to find adventure, you had no idea you'd encounter danger immediately.Thankfully, Myrrh was there to save you.
Relationships: Myrrh (Fire Emblem)/Reader
Series: Commissions [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1917496
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Savior Sister

Living within the secluded Caer Pelyn wasn’t particularly exciting. You had no problems with the village itself, but after living in it your entire life, you had seen all there was to see and learned all there was to learn. There was only so much to do before a period of stagnation was reached.

Many in the village embraced the more secluded nature of its location, finding no excitement or even curiosity in what laid beyond. You were a bit of an odd one out because of this, for you had expressed interest in seeing what was beyond the mountains. Naturally, you were warned about the outside world; elders had gone out of their way to tell stories about how monsters roamed the land outside the village. 

Their fairy tales did little to budge your resolve, however. Their stories, if true, were most likely exaggerations. Besides, you knew heading out on a grand adventure wouldn’t be the wisest idea, so you were keeping things simple at first by heading to a location not too far away. You had already set yourself a destination-- the Darkling Woods. It was a location you hadn’t personally visited, but you knew a fair bit about it, so it would serve as a great place to visit first on your journey. Perhaps if you were lucky, you would be able to witness with your own eyes the Great Dragon who once saved Magvel long ago. 

Admittedly, part of you doubted those legends. No one had claimed to have met this legendary figure who looked after the village, aside from the elder. However, you had also been raised on these stories, so you didn’t want to forget about them so quickly. Perhaps by visiting such a location, you’d be able to verify how credible these legends were. 

Once your bags had been packed, you set off, hoping no one would notice your departure from the village. You would return eventually, but you wanted to see more of the world before then.

Simply visiting the nearby woods didn’t sound too hard either. There would be a bit of a trek across the mountains, but you doubted you’d struggle to handle it.

Leaving the village alone was already filling you with joy. Just being able to see new environments, even if they didn’t look spectacularly unique, was wondrous. 

Unfortunately, despite the weather conditions being ideal and your determination being at a record high, you realized too late that your stubbornness resulted in you failing to heed the warnings of the village. 

The people of Caer Pelyn weren’t sharing fairy tales after all. The outside world, while undeniably captivating with its varied landscapes… was indeed one being roamed by monsters.

If there was any consolation at this current moment, it was that there was only one, but the number didn’t matter much; it had spotted you.

You knew from the stories that monsters could come in sorts of bizarre shapes and sizes, but this was outrageous. The monster that had discovered you was pale in color, but more notably, it looked like a ridiculous combination of man and horse. Perhaps most dangerously, it wielded an axe that it didn’t look afraid to use. 

The creature suddenly began to gallop towards you, its speed increasing dramatically. Quick instincts saved you from its initial strike, your body acting on its own and jumping out of the way, but there was little you could do now since you were stuck on the floor. Even if you weren’t, there was no way you could outspeed this thing.

You found your inevitable death to be ironic. For years you had refused to believe the rumors of a monster-filled world beyond your village, and here you were now on the outskirts, about to be slain by one. 

The monster charged you once again. You had left no choice but to accept your fate.

However, something truly unexpected happened, inadvertently saving your life in the process.

A loud rumbling, almost sounding like the roaring of dark clouds, interrupted the monster’s concentration. With its attention diverted elsewhere, you forced your shaky body up onto your feet, hoping the monster's distraction would last long enough for you to slip away.

But then you noticed what had caught its attention. Flying towards your location was a larger monster, one that attacked the monster and landed simultaneously, using its sharp claws to dig into the creature's flesh. With it pinned down and locked in place, the larger monster opened its mouth, unleashing a torrent of magical energy. The sheer force was more than enough to eradicate the centaur from existence.

Your first thought was that you had been saved, but this golden creature was still a menacing looking monster. Perhaps it was only here to take the destroyed monster's prey for itself.

Those suspicions intensified as the new arrival turned its head to look at you, but not in your wildest dreams could you have predicted its next move.

A shimmering light enveloped the creature, forcing you to shield your eyes, but as soon as that glow faded, the mysterious monster appeared to have… vanished?

You weren’t sure if you had just gotten lucky or if you were unknowingly dreaming the entire time. Everything _would_ make a lot more sense if this was simply a figment of your wild imagination. 

“Hello,” a quiet feminine voice entered your ears, snatching you away from your thoughts. Your eyes immediately travelled to the origin point of the sound… which was strangely where the monster was before it vanished. “Are you alright?”

The person talking to you looked like an ordinary girl, boasting a fancy-looking robe with captivating purple hair. Everything about her looked adorable. Normal, too… aside from the large familiar-looking wings sprouting from her back, but in a strange way, they made her look even more breathtaking. Who _was_ this girl? 

As you thought about it, the recent memory of that creature who saved you reappeared in your mind. You hadn’t noticed it at the time, but something about it seemed familiar. It looked similar to the paintings in the village, didn’t it? That meant...

_“Oh.”_

Your body shivered as your mind realized the truth. The monster that saved you wasn’t any ordinary monster. It wasn’t even a monster at all! It was the… Great Dragon… wasn’t it? It made too much sense in hindsight, especially with how different the dragon looked compared to the monster. Everything the elders had been saying was true.

“G-Great Dragon!” you immediately remember everything you had been taught, bowing your head quickly. “Thank you… for saving me. I am... eternally grateful!”

You waited for some kind of response from her, but it never came. With some impatience guiding your path, you looked up, noticing her somewhat perplexed expression. You started to lose yourself in those beautiful eyes once more.

“Great Dragon? I’m not the great one.” she oddly corrected you. “That title belongs to my father, if anyone. I am not great.”

There’s no denying this strangely cute girl is the dragon of legends. Everything about her appearance, or rather her dragon form's appearance, matched the ancient descriptions. You felt a little silly for not recognizing her immediately, but you suppose being on death’s door did disrupt your concentration and thought process quite a bit. 

As much as you wanted to treat her with all the respect in the world, especially as your mind was focusing on remembering all the village’s teachings after discovering they were telling the truth... there was an undeniable need to correct her. “You… _are_ great. You saved my life!”

“I... wasn’t going to let that monster kill you.” she responded quickly. “Besides, I was tracking it down. Some of these creatures have been acting more daring lately. They should not be leaving the woods...”

The girl- no, the _Great Dragon,_ seemed to be a little lost in thought, so you weren’t sure what to do. 

“Um… may I ask for your name?” she eventually inquired. You weren’t sure why she of all people wanted to know more about you, but there was no reason to refuse her.

You gave her your name and respectfully bowed.

“That is a nice name.” she offered her adorable, heartwarming smile. You couldn’t help but stare at it. Who knew the legendary figure was so captivating? You wondered if the people of the village knew that she could choose to resemble a human. There was a temptation to run up to her and embrace her in a thankful hug, but you knew better than to do such a thing, even if it was ridiculously tempting. “My name is Myrrh. You are from Caer Pelyn, are you not?”

“...I am, Great Dragon.” you answered fast.

“Please, you can just call me Myrrh.” she responded, flashing you that beautiful smile once more. “Would you like me to guide you back to the village?”

“N-No, I wouldn’t want to inconvenience you.” you interjected, your thoughts swirling a bit out of control. You were always a person who wanted to clear your debts, but it was tricky to think of a way to resolve that lingering need with this strange scenario. Additionally, you _really_ didn’t want to return to the village so soon. “You... saved my life, Great Dragon. Is… there anything I can do to make it up to you? I insist.”

“...make it up to me…?” she sounded confused with your suggestion, but that expression morphed into one of curiosity. “Well, I ask that you start by calling me by my actual name.”

“O-Of course… L-Lady Myrrh.”

“You can drop the formalities as well.” she was quick to add to her request, speaking sternly so you would recognise her preferences. 

“Okay… is there anything else I can do?” you questioned her, your curiosity wondering if she had thought of a way to clear your debt. Admittedly, you had no idea what was going on within her head. You were somehow bargaining with the Great Dragon, and you thought that perhaps you should have just been humble and accepted her request. Your state of mind wasn’t exactly perfect though, so you tried not to focus on any regrets. 

“...hmm… it is not often I encounter a new person like this…” she spoke quietly, as if she was speaking her thoughts out loud. “I would like to make a request, if that is alright with you.”

“C-Certainly!” you didn’t want to leave her waiting for long.

“Can you take me to your home?”

You weren’t expecting her request to be _that_.

You weren’t sure why she looked so eager either. There wasn’t any particular problem with returning to your house, but you also didn’t really want to return to the village. Thankfully, your small home was on the edge of the town, meaning that alone would reduce the chances of anyone seeing you and Myrrh together.

Still, you were curious as to why she wanted to do such a thing. “I don’t have a problem with that… but may I ask why you want to visit my home?”

“It is not often I get to leave the Darkling Woods,” she began her explanation. “I am… very much curious to what life outside the woods is like. There is still much I do not know.”

“In that case, La-” you started, immediately finding a need to clear your throat soon after. You found yourself lost in her eyes for a little while, finding awe in how their hue and how they looked like they sparkled. You did snap out of it upon noticing her expression grow confused though. “I… would be delighted to have you visit, Myrrh.”

“I cannot stay for long, however.” she warned. “I… am both human and monster, and also neither. Therefore… it might not be appropriate for me to linger.”

Her statement was quite odd, but you hoped at the very least you could satisfy her by fulfilling her request. "Okay. Are you ready to leave?"

"I have one more question." she continued, though you had no problem listening to her adorable yet enchanting voice for longer. "You seem to have difficulty with addressing me in an ordinary way, so I would like to propose a solution. Would you like to hear it?"

"...sure."

"Tell me… when you see me… do you see a little sister, an older sister, or a mother?" Myrrh asked, her face surprisingly looking bashful. It was almost a distraction from what she had said, but her words rang loud and clear in your mind.

Her question was unusual, but you did see where she was going with that question; referring to her as if she was a family member could be easier… plus it could be potentially fun too.

Myrrh was a lot smaller than you, so calling her your little sister was a logical answer… except you were curious about her other two options. She was a dragon after all, so it wasn't hard to conclude that this girl was a lot older than you. The only option out of the remaining two that you currently lacked was an older sister. You've admittedly always kinda wanted one, so if Myrrh can fulfill that desire for a while…

"Older sister." you gave her your answer.

"Wonderful!" she said, answering by clapping her hands together and smiling brightly. "Now, take your big sister to your home, okay?"

Hearing such a voice say that was bizarre, not because it was weird, but rather because it was so strangely appealing. 

You began to walk back towards the direction of your village, but it wasn't long before you felt a warmth in your hand. You turned to the source briefly, noticing Myrrh had grabbed your hand and was holding it tightly.

"Um… _big sis_ …" you started, finding a degree of awkwardness saying such words, but it was admittedly kind of fun. "What are you doing?"

"I can sense your nerves." she answered. "Do not worry. Your big sister will protect you should any other monsters appear."

Since your new big sister was determined to keep hold of your hand (which wasn't a problem, since her smoothness was making you melt a little), you decided to take the long way back to the village, taking a route that stayed close to the outskirts. That way, you could minimise the odds of being seen, and you could also enjoy the comfort she was giving you for a little longer too.

Eventually, you and your new companion arrived at your home. All you could think about was how thankful you were for the convenient location. Living alone was a bonus too. 

Myrrh was a curious one, finding herself fascinated by the little details in your home. It was an odd but curious sight, especially considering you never considered your home to be that interesting.

You were beginning to regret the decision of bringing her here though, since this was the first time a girl had ever been in your home. Sure, Myrrh wasn’t exactly your typical one, since she was smaller in height and boasted _wings_ , but her mature mannerisms and very feminine voice helped to remind you that she still was a woman. 

“So this is a human house…” she muttered out loud.

“I-It’s not much, I know.” you downplayed a bit, since you truly don’t think your house was that interesting. 

“Not much? I’m fascinated, little brother.” she told you, her voice expressing a great amount of joy. It was perplexing to hear her call you _that_ , but in some ways you found it heartwarming and comforting, even if it made you freeze up by quite a lot. Unfortunately, she seemed to notice. “Do… you not want me to call you that?”

“N-no, it’s fine, don’t worry. I’m just getting used to it, that’s all.” you told her the truth. 

Myrrh scanned your expression for a while, her look turning into one of curiosity. “Are you sure that’s just it? You look distressed. If there’s anything wrong, you can tell me. That’s what a big sister does, right?”

Somehow, her caring tone was enchanting you even more. Everything about Myrrh’s mystifying aura in general was charming you. Her adorable appearance was captivating your eyes, her tender tone was soothing your ears, and her protective personality was stealing your heart.

The manakete, noticing your period of absence, started to look a tad saddened. “I’m sorry. I made you uncomfortable, didn’t I? 

“No, that’s not the problem…” you started, your voice trailing away. 

“Then what is?”

“...I’ve never had a _girl_ visit my house before.” you saw little reason to lie to her. “I’m getting a little nervous because of it.”

“I heard men get nervous around girls when they’re attracted to them.” she spoke softly, suddenly finding it difficult to look at you. “Is that true?”

 _Were_ you attracted to her? You honestly couldn’t think of any reason to answer no to that question, but you couldn’t just _tell_ her that. 

Or maybe you could. What was the worst that could happen?

“Well, I… suppose so, yes.” you tried to laugh it off.

“Would... you like me to calm those nerves?” she asked, her voice sounding strangely… off. "I know of some ways."

Myrrh was acting suspiciously seductive. You weren't even sure if she was aware of her tone at all, but you couldn't deny you were curious to see where this could go.

"...what ways?" you urged her on quietly, not wanting to sound _too_ convinced, lest she think you some sort of sexual deviant.

Her response to your question was to approach you and reach out her hands, bringing you into a gentle hug. There was a smidge of disappointment with her actions, since part of you hoped for something more, but you couldn't deny it felt really warm to be within her embrace, even if her grip was growing… surprisingly tight and strong.

However, Myrrh noticed your unstable breathing. She took this as a sign that she had to do more. Releasing the hug, she opted to place her hands on your cheeks, which did do a fair bit to calm your nerves since her touch was so soft. However, you were caught off guard by her shockingly strong pull. She brought you closer to her level at an alarming rate… all so her lips could meet yours.

Though her strength was surprising, the revelation mattered little compared to how smooth her lips were. Myrrh took control of the kiss quickly, her tongue dashing across your lips, requesting entry. There was little reason to deny her. Myrrh's grip intensified while she forced her tongue inside your mouth, an act that made the girl hum quite a bit. How long had she been resisting the urge to do something like this? Her sheer enthusiasm was wondrous.

Even the Great Dragon had limitations, for she eventually broke the kiss and took a moment to recover. "So… that's what you taste like… tell me… are you feeling less nervous now?

“Myrrh…" you muttered, unable to comprehend her logic. Doing such things did not calm nerves, but maybe she _knew_ that. "I think this is making me _more_ nervous.”

“Then I’ll just have to keep doing more then… right?" she leaned back in, this time with additional force. It was more than enough to send you tumbling backwards, but thankfully your bed was in the way to soften your fall. Myrrh crash landed with you, her tender body sitting on top of your own. The fall did little to break her resolve. If anything, it strengthened it. She giggled a little, noticing your crimson face. "...until you’re not nervous anymore...”

Myrrh's game was obvious. She clearly planned to continue escalating things under the premise that it was to simply to ‘calm your nerves’, knowing full well her actions would result in the opposite. You wondered why. Was she perhaps a little too shy to use the correct terminology, or did she simply like to tease? Considering her general tone, you suspected the latter.

Of course, you weren't going to do anything to stop her. With her body now on top, Myrrh had complete control over you (though in truth, she had control all along), allowing her to make all the decisions based on what she wanted to do. She returned to kissing you momentarily, but it was clear she was hungering for more. Her kisses began to glide downwards, reaching your neck where she giggled cheekily upon noticing how sensitive you were to her attacks down there. 

You soon learned that she wasn’t planning on stopping there. With her vigor, she was able to easily discard your clothes (with a bit of help on your part). You didn’t resist her, knowing full well this girl was craving you and that you were desiring this too. Miraculously, none of your clothes were damaged, even though you swore she was close to tearing them apart.

Her inquisitive touches and kisses relocated down to your chest, her eyes darting up from time to time to see your reaction as she moved lower and lower. 

Eventually though, she backed off, looking at you with an adorable smile that hid her lust well. “How does it feel? Do you… like your big sister touching you like this?”

Was it weird to hear your so-called big sister speak with such a high-pitched voice? Absolutely.

Was it also really, really hot? Tremendously. 

“Yes…” you told her the truth, making her smile even larger.

“Would you like to see your big sister too?” she asked, finding a great amount of joy in this little roleplay you had going on.

...or maybe she _did_ genuinely see you as her little brother. 

Either way, it was hot, so you weren’t fussed.

“Yes, _please_.” you almost begged her. You wanted to see what this dreamy girl looked like nude, and she seemed more than happy to give you what you wanted.

Myrrh giggled to herself, backing away briefly from the bed so she could strip. She did so at a rapid pace, eager to show you her body as soon as possible. You marvelled at her figure while she discarded the last bit of clothing, your eyes finding themselves drawn to every part of her naked body.

“You’re staring.” she observed.

“Oh, uh, sorry.”

“I didn’t say it was a bad thing, _little brother._ ” she corrected your misunderstanding, returning herself to the bed. However, she knelt down at your lower half-- the part still covered up. “Now then, I think it’s only fair you show me what you’re hiding too.”

Tugging on your leggings and underwear simultaneously, Myrrh was shockingly efficient with pulling down the only thing preventing her from accessing her true target. As your dick sprung into view, Myrrh resisted the urge to look at it until you were fully nude. Once she had finished discarding your clothes, she gazed at your cock, an awestruck look forming on her face.

“Oh my… I’m not so sure I should be calling you my _little_ brother anymore.” she laughed, her small hand reaching instinctively to wrap itself around your length. You found your breathing immediately grow restless upon feeling her silky touch against your sensitive shaft. Myrrh noticed, looking at you amusingly while she worked your dick at a slow pace. “Do you… like this?”

It was a little intoxicating witnessing Myrrh’s transformation. When she was talking to you before, it was clear part of her was a bit shy and curious. But now, she had grown out of her shell and was having a lot of fun teasing you. It wasn’t too strange to figure out why-- being horny could do this to people. 

"It feels really good." you answered her, watching as her hand drifted up to your glans and her fingers rubbed against your opening. 

"Mmm… good…" she muttered quietly, a change of pace that you noticed. You saw her eyes were drawn to your member. More importantly, you noticed her mouth was glued open and she was even salivating a bit. You knew what she wanted to do, and imagining her doing it was messing with your breathing again.

"Myrrh…?" you called out to her.

"Tell me… you've had a terrifying day, haven't you? You almost _died_. You must be feeling so stressed, right? Exhausted too. And undeniably nervous as well, as you know what I truly am." Myrrh began a speech, one that was hard to properly tune into as her hands still tickled your shaft.

"I… suppose…"

In a way, she wasn't wrong, but your focus wasn't on the past. It was on that beautiful nude girl teasing your cock.

"I don't want you to worry anymore. I want to turn your bad day into a good day, so sit back and let your big sister do all the work, okay?"

Myrrh was clearly really into this new role. She was treating you exactly like a perfect older sister would. It would be endearing, except she was on the verge of letting your dick sink into her thirsty mouth, so instead it was amazingly hot.

"...okay." you accepted her request, taking her advice and letting your body relax.

"Good boy." she said, planting a rewarding kiss on the top of your dick. It made you shiver, but that feeling intensified rapidly as she opened her mouth and sucked in the top of your dick into her heated mouth.

The difference between the cool air and her insides was absurd. Myrrh hummed while she soaked your shaft in her saliva, her cheeks hollowing so she could increase the strength of her grip. 

Seeing such a small head bob her head up and down on something you weren't sure could fit entirely inside her mouth was a breathtaking sight. Myrrh's enthusiasm was even more spectacular, for her focus was entirely on pleasuring you. Not content with just the top half of your cock being drenched, Myrrh sunk her head further down, eager to take in more of your length in. However, she did eventually get too carried away and was forced to eject your length when her gag reflex kicked in.

Taking a moment to recover, both you and Myrrh observed the damage she had done to your cock. Your length dropped down onto your stomach, its mass illuminated and shiny thanks to her spit. Unable to resist for much longer, Myrrh lunged back at your shaft , planting lustful kiss after kiss while her smooth hands tended to your tender balls, a dual stimulation that felt heavenly. Myrrh moaned delightfully as she hungrily slurped on your dick, providing both herself and yourself with different kinds of pleasure. 

Myrrh looked sexy hungrily embracing your cock, her body and mind unable to resist her own urges any longer. She sounded amazing with the constant kisses she was giving you alongside her inability to hold back her moans. Your wet dick constantly being treated with kiss after kiss was equally pleasing and teasing too. 

Eventually, she found herself back at your head. She sucked it in once again, the sheer strength of her small lips guiding your cock to stand skyward once again, all so she could effectively bob her head up and down like before. Myrrh easily took in half of your length and returned to sucking you off, making sure one hand was stimulating the lower half she couldn't reach while another gently played with your balls.

Even though your vision was growing a little blurry, you could clearly see how passionate the blowjob was. Myrrh wanted nothing more than to make you feel good and she was more than succeeding with her task. 

The combination of all of her wild actions was bringing you close. However, thanks to how muddled your mind was thanks to the pleasure, it took you longer than normal to notice the usual signs. Unable to warn her, you came, flooding Myrrh's mouth with what felt like a ridiculous amount of semen.

Your hands landed on her head, your mind instinctively not wanting her to let go as you came. Her eyes widened as the sudden warm liquid surprised her, but she adapted fast and kept on sucking, even as the amount of fluids you were dumping into her mouth ended up being too much for her to handle, resulting in her eventually needing to break free from your dick. 

Myrrh breathed heavily as your orgasm continued, your cock spurting semen onto her adorable face as your climax approached its end. Myrrh, eager as ever even if she was drenched in white, was quick to gobble up your dick again even though her body needed to recover. Dumping the last few ropes into her throat, you let your body relax into the bed while Myrrh slowly bobbed her head, cleaning you up with your saliva while she seemingly swallowed.

Feeling her mouth continuing to bless you while you relaxed was one of the most blissful pleasures you had ever experienced.

Myrrh looked intoxicated when she released your length. You watched as she sat back and relaxed, her tongue swirling around her lips to take in any lingering semen.

"So… did you like that?" she asked, her mood a tad giddy. "Did you like your big sister sucking you off?"

"Unbelievably…" you answered her, finding your voice quite a bit shaky too.

"You sound so nervous…" she realized. "That means I need to do more to calm you down, don't I?"

Her little game was amusing, but it was unbearable at the same time. "Myrrh… I love and hate this teasing at the same time…" 

"Oh? Would you rather I be more direct?" she offered a change of pace. 

You were surprised to see her offering an alternative, but you were certainly intrigued. "Go on…" you urged her.

Myrrh took a moment to gather her thoughts, but you knew she had thought of something to say when her beautiful smile reappeared, though this grin was a little cheekier due to how her eyes narrowed. 

"I want your big cock _inside_ me. I want to fuck you. I want you to fuck _me._ I want to feel your cum shoot inside me." she spoke quietly, making sure your eyes were locked to her face while she spoke. Her speech was disastrous internally, for you felt your heart beat faster and your breathing grow more rugged. Of course, the most notable change was your cock re-hardening, stimulated by her lewd words and ready for more.

“Myrrh…” you barely managed to whisper in response, your voice on the urge of being caught in your throat.

"How was that?” she giggled, finding your reaction satisfying. “Was that direct enough for you?"

"I think that was… even more teasing.” you informed her.

“Then allow me to be direct with my actions too.” she responded, her wings spreading magnificently while she stretched her body, her smile growing as she mentally prepared herself for what was about to happen.

Satisfied her body was reawakened and ready to go, Myrrh lifted herself off the bed, using her fingers to beckon you to sit on the side. You pushed yourself up and followed her instructions. With your legs now dangling off the bed, she climbed up. However, her goal wasn’t to simply sit on your lap, but to also force your cock into her inviting pussy. Your dick breached her walls easily, and though she did wince a bit, all she had to do was take her time to minimise any growing pain. 

“Wow… this is…” she said, finding she needed to take a moment to breathe. Resting her head on your shoulder, you got a good view of her wings, noticing how they twitched as her body shook. “...intense.”

“Are you alright?” you asked her, finding her slight instability to be worrying.

“Certainly… it has just been many years.” she answered. 

“...how old _are_ you, Myrrh?” you were too curious.

“Older than you will ever be.” she gave a vague answer, though she looked like she regretted giving such an answer. She leaned back and gave a cheerful grin, adding to her answer. “Which is why I… quite like being your big sister.”

You wondered if Myrrh knew that siblings weren’t supposed to do things like that, but you knew it would be stupid to jeopardize sex. The dragon girl was almost choking your cock with her walls, though any pain that would have resulted from that was mitigated from how wet she was.

Did Myrrh legitimately see you as a younger brother? You found yourself wondering again, but not for long. There were greater things to focus on.

“Now then…” she returned your attention to her. “Shall we continue? I would still like to do all the work, if you don’t mind.”

“Of course.” you answered. You weren’t going to reject a cute girl wanting to ride you, of course. You could be foolish at times, sure, but you weren’t going to say no to this.

Holding onto your shoulders for support, Myrrh began to ride you, taking her time while she adjusted to your size. She was fairly small, her head not able to dwarf yours even with the added boost of your lap. You didn’t mind though, as she purred endlessly into your neck while she rode you. Soon enough, she was riding you with an absurd amount of force, her energy more than necessary when it came to fucking you at a fast pace. 

Myrrh soon changed gear, opting to hold on to the back of your neck so she could watch your face, and you could watch hers too.

Though the distortion of her face as pleasure claimed it, as well as the shaking of her small, borderline flat breasts, were fascinating to gaze upon, you found yourself surprisingly drawn to her wings. 

Instinctively, one of your hands reached out and touched it.

Myrrh shivered immediately upon feeling the touch. “H-hey!” she yelped.

“Sorry, I was…” you quickly tried to apologize.

“N-No, it’s okay!” she intersected. “They are just… very sensitive when I’m turned on… so if you want to touch them… stroke them gently, okay?”

You nodded, watching as she took a deep breath. 

When you had touched her wings, you had felt her insides tighten up ever so slightly. It was a feeling that had caught you off guard too. You thought about if further wing stimulation would make her tighten up even further. 

As Myrrh leaned in and wrapped her arms around you, subtly giving you access to her wings, you realized she really wanted you to touch them again, even if her tone wasn’t as convincing. 

Returning to her responsibility of riding you, Myrrh did so gently, perhaps anticipating your inevitable wing touching at any moment. When you did touch her, you felt her shiver again, but she managed to grow used to that feeling, successfully managing to continue riding your shaft even as she gently stroked her wings. She did have to rest on your body for extra support though, but part of you suspected it was to actually just to mitigate the volume of her moans. Myrrh was a very strong girl. She didn’t _need_ support, so this was the only logical explanation. 

The sheer feeling of her insides, as well as how they reacted to the tickling of her wings, was as spectacular for you as it was for her. Myrrh endlessly groaned into your chest, her head moving a lot as she either wasn’t content with its position or because she wanted to kiss you wildly. 

“Ah… do you… feel good?” she asked, her voice woosy.

“It feels wonderful, Myrrh.” you gave her an answer that made her smile and hold you tighter. 

“I’m glad…” she purred.

You were beginning to notice her focus was wavering a little, disrupting the rhythm of her bouncing. To help reinforce her, you began to thrust inside her yourself. The sudden pressure startled her, making her remember that she wanted to do all the work, but there was little she could do to combat the sudden surge of pleasure she was feeling due to your actions. Her strength wouldn’t come in handy if her concentration wasn’t there.

As Myrrh held onto you tightly, you returned the favor and held onto her wings while you pounded her, sending her into a lustful trance thanks to your grip. 

“You are… so good… don’t stop, _please…_ your big sister _loves_ this.” Myrrh gave in, deciding it was best to let you take over. She certainly loved riding you, but she couldn’t say no to you constantly pushing up against her womb’s entrance. There was an appeal to letting you fuck her roughly while she relaxed and simply enjoyed the sensation. 

Eventually, she pulled you into an incredibly sloppy kiss, one she was barely able to keep her focus on while she wiggled her tongue inside your mouth. 

You soon learned the meaning behind her sudden attack. Being orally pleasured, along with her wings and pussy, was the trigger she needed to finally orgasm. 

The volume of her voice was calmed due to much of the moaning taking place inside your mouth. However, her body was having an internal and external meltdown. Internally, she was clamping down madly on your cock, her walls wanting to crush your member. Externally, she was barely able to keep her balance, even while resting on your lap. Her wings were also slowly flapping, as if they were affected by the insane pleasure she was experiencing.

Myrrh’s climax brought you to your own peak as well, for your dick could not resist the intense squeezing her pussy was giving you. You tried to warn her, but your voice betrayed you, resulting in your warm semen being interjected directly into her pussy and womb, flooding her already humid cavern with an even hotter substance.

The aftermath of both dual orgasms was a blur, but Myrrh was the first to recover, hesitantly hopping off your lap while she observed how much you had treated her down below.

“You came inside your big sister…” she muttered. But she didn’t sound upset about it. She seemed marveled about it, in fact. “That was… amazing...”

She was still exhausted, but she could feel her body quietly rejuvenating from her extraordinary orgasm. 

“Myrrh… you’re an amazing big sister…” you told her something you knew would make her happy.

Predictably, she smiled lovingly, though she looked like she was thinking quite a bit. You gave her the time she needed. Silence reigned for a short while and you were worried that she was beginning to regret, but you soon learned you were far from the truth. 

“Um… will you visit me?” she asked shyly. “I… would not mind seeing my little brother some more…”

You were curious about Myrrh’s story. Was she lonely? Her tone of voice suggested as such, as she seemed upset about the idea of leaving you, even if she had only just met you.

Well, you supposed it was pointless to worry about having just met. People who had just met usually didn’t have sex, so your relationship was already off to a strange start.

“Won’t there be monsters?” you pointed out the only problem.

“I won’t let any escape. I could… meet you on the border of the forest. They won’t intervene if they know I am there. If all else fails… I can come to you, as well.” she offered two solutions.

“I want to see you again, Myrrh.” you gave her the answer she wanted to hear. “I want to see my big sister more too.”

When you had set out from your village in search of adventure, adventure had instead come to you. It was not the adventure you had expected, but in a way that was what being on a journey was all about. 

You wanted to properly visit the Darkling Woods anyway, so Myrrh offering safe passage to this sacred location… as well as private time alone with her, was fantastic news. 

You offered Myrrh the option of staying the night, but she declined, reminding you that she didn’t want to stay away from the woods for too long. She also added that her father was probably worrying about her absence. You hoped he was as nice as she was. 

It was saddening to see her leave. She chose to walk a fair bit away from the village first before she transformed, for she didn’t want to scare the villagers (though you doubted they would be terrified by the Great Dragon’s appearance). 

It felt unreal recalling the day’s events. You had escaped death’s door and somehow gotten laid on the exact same day. That was too much for one person, so the only thing you desired now was sleep.

Perhaps tomorrow, you’d set out on your journey again.

After all, you really did want to see her again. You wanted to learn more about her too.

...and naturally, you wanted to have sex with her again too.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Like my work? If you're interested in writing updates or want to support me, visit and follow my Twitter! twitter.com/KwIlsa33


End file.
